Kiss Part One
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: This is a one-shot of Itachi and Sakura, BUT it is only part one. I plan on having many more Kiss stories that sequel this. So enjoy.


Story one......

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto. ...........TT_TT

Sakura hid behind her mother's dress as she watched her knock on the glossy wooden oak door. The main reason she was hiding was because they were knocking on the door of her most hated classmate, Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't like him for many reasons, but the main one, however, was because of his temper tantrams whenever she beat him at something.

The 1st time she had beat Sasuke was on the 1st day of school and they had to show their teacher what they remembered from the previous year. Now, like the good little girl she was, she studied even while they were on summer vacation. She had learned many new jutus and couldn't wait to show off. Their new teacher, Iruka- Sensei, had told everyone that they had to make a clone of anyone they knew. Naruto was first. He made the handsigns correct from what she could tell.....but the aftermath wasn't so pretty. There, standing right in front of them, was a clone of Iruka-Sensei.....but the scary thing is, is that this Iruka had huge lips, bulging eyes, and pudgy arms and legs. Iruka-Sensei sighed and sent him back to his seat.

The next one was Sasuke, who happened to decide that he wanted to make a clone of his big brother, Itachi. He did the hand signs and smoke filled the space next to him. When it cleared, everyone thought it was actually his brother.....well, not me or Sensei, we could tell because the eyes were green not black or red for the sharigon(spl?). After everyone else did their's (and there were MANY that sucked) Sensei finally called on me. I was so excited that I couldn't wait. While everyone else did their's I was deciding what to do and it hit me after I recalled a book I was reading about a month ago. As I stood up front I grined slightly and did the correct hand signs. I listened to the gasps of my classmates was they saw what was in the smoke besides me. My grin got even bigger when I turned and saw Iruka-Sensei's face. His eyes were almost as big as Naruto's clone were. I looked up and saw my creation. There, standing right beside me, was the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th hokage. I knew what they had looked like since I saw a picture of each of them in "_**Konoha History**_".

"THAT'S NO FAIR!"Yelled Sasuke, "YOU SAID ONLY PEOPLE WE KNOW!" I sighed and knew that this wasn't going to be the last of it.

"Well, Sasuke is right, Sakura, " Iruka-sensei said, " I'm afried I'm gonna have to give you a zero."

"WHAT!?!?! But WHY?" I asked in horror.

"I did say that you had to make a clone of people that you know," he replied, getting ready to write down the failing grade.

" But I DO know them!" I protested, " Everyone here should know them. After all, they are our hokages and besides, you didn't say if we had to know them personaly!" Sensei stopped the movement of his pen and thought about it for a second. Though it seemed like hours for me, i could practally feel sweat pouring down my forehead. Then, ever so slowly, he smiled and nodded his head.

" I suppose you're right. and from the look of the clones, you get a A+" I smiled trimupantly and skipped back to my seat, Sasuke glaring at me all the way.

I jerked myself from the memory when the door opened and reviled Sasuke's mother. I never knew her name so I would always refer to her as 'Auntie' Since she was loving just like my aunt was. I was about to jump up and give her a huge hug when I saw a boy of 13 behide her. He had long hair and cold-lokking black eyes with a sparkle of mischife in them. Two scar-like lines ran down from the corner of his eyes to his cheeks making him seem more mature then most his age.

"Mikoto!" I heard my mother exclaim, now knowing what her name was, "It's so great to see you again! And this must be Itachi, Sakura's future husband"

'yeah....future husband.....kay....wait..WHAT!?!?!' My eyes nearly popped out of my head when it dawned on me what my mother was saying. Now true I'm only 8 year old, but I was WAY smarter then most kids. I could have already been through school but I wanted to stay and make friends.

I looked up quickly at the boy called Itachi and saw that he was eyeing me with distaste in his eyes. Narrowing my own, I sent a glare at him and looked back up to Auntie, who I shall now dub Auntie Miko. I put on my most innocent face and gave her a bone crushing hug. Laughing as she caught me and spun me around.

"Nice to see you again Sakura, " Auntie Miko laughed, " Now, your mother and I have very important business to talk about, so we're gonna leave you with Itachi till we're done." My mouth dropped in disblief as they walked away and left me with the.....thing. I sighed and looked around, coming to a stand still as I saw him watching me.

"It's not polite to stare, ya know."

"Hn"

".....Whatever, you're not worth my time." I said as I walked off, leaveing him behide with a stunned look on his face. I chuckled lightly in my head and walked to the garden in the backyard. It had always made me calm and collected as I smelled the scent of flowers in bloom. Smiling, I sat beneight a cherryblossom tree, the same tree that I got my namesake from, and stared at the clouds. Soon, however, my view was blocked as somebody came and stood over me.

"Do you mind?" I growled as I saw the person sit beside me.

"hn"

"And I just got the hell away from you too." I saw him look down at and before I knew it, I had a sore forehead and his fingers were right where it hurt.

"What the HELL was THAT for!?!?!" Another flick.

"STOP THAT!" Flick

"I'm warning you...." .........flick.......

"Itachi......."....................................

............................

............................

..................flick.

Finally having enough, I 'calmly' but quickly grabbed his finger and used alittle of my insane strenght and bent it all the way back. Hearing a satifying popping sound, I knew that I broke his finger. My smile soon turned to a frown however when I saw him jerk it back into place. The bastard not even flinching as he did so. He turned back to me and smirked. But that was all it took for me to lose it.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!?!?!?!?!"

"Hn."

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!" I jumped on him, fully intending on sending him to a hospital. He caught me quickly and held me in what could only be called a bear hug of death.

"It seems that this marriage arrangment might not be so bad after all...." I stilled as I heard him speak. His grip had loosened on me so I was able to turn around and ask him what the hell he meant. But as I did I felt a small peck on my sore forehead. Slowly, he set me on the ground and walked inside. I watched as he disappered from my sight, my hand going to my head.

"...........WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!"

(inside)

Itachi chuckled as he hear her outburst and walked into the kitchen that held his mother and Mrs. Haruno. The two women tried to act as natural as possible, but he could tell that they had just scrambled back into their seats as he walked in.

'Yes, this might not be so bad.....'

-------------------

BMG: Yes I know it sucked, but I was bored AND I'm trying to get rid of my writer's block. But this is part one of Kiss. I'm planning on writing more, and each time it will end with Itachi giving Sakura a kiss or peck......of course I'm gonna have Sasuke get jealous in it later. anyways, tell me what you think of my part one one-shot. ^_^


End file.
